England x Reader Curses like a Sailor
by GroovyDoo
Summary: Rated T for no-no language Basically you're at universal doing the cooliest of things


Today your friend decided to take you to Universal. The day has been great so far since you both rode everything you wanted to ride or at least that's what you thought. You could handle roller coasters but there was this one you would draw the line at... Rip Ride Rockit (thats how you spell it btw). Rip Ride Rockit goes up at a ninety degree angle and then almost straight down with a bunch of loops and barrel rolls. This ride was almost like the other ride you refused to ride which was in the other park. You don't remember how [ friend's name ] even convinced you to get in the line.

"Don't worry [ name ], you won't even have to get on just wait in the line with me... pretty please?"

You could never say no to their face because [ friend's name ] had the widest smile on their face. Also you knew that they could beat you up since they were so much taller than you. No matter what you say, in your mind you admit that you're very weak. Your friend grasps your hand and drags you into the line. In the corner of your left eye you could see this tall beautiful piece of a man. He had messy blond hair and caterpillars for eyebrows. There was a bandana hanging from his ripped skinny jeans, on the bandana was a Union Jack.

 _I'm just gonna assume he's British and proud..._ your thoughts clouded your mind and apparently sight because the next thing you know you're sitting in a red seat being buckled in by your "friend."You were freaking out because you knew your anxiety wouldn't be able handle this. Two things could happen: you pass out or have a panic attack to the point where you feel nothing and eventually pass out.

While going up you realize whats happening.

"OH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK PLEASE OH DEAR FUCKING GOD GET ME OFF OF THIS SATANIC MOVING MACHINE, [ FRIENDS NAME ] WHAT THE **_ACTUAL FUCK_** WERE YOU THINKING... I THINK I'M GONNA PASs OUT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Out of nowhere you hear a soothing pissed off British voice.

"WILL YOU NOT CURSE STOP BEING A PRICK, I CAN'T TELL WHICH ONE OF YOU IS CURSING BUT _**STOP**_!"

Before you black out [ friend's name ] wraps their arms around you as the roller coaster descends.

"What were you thinking taking your black out prone friend on a ride that could trigger it any second? Honestly, you Americans need to learn when something is too much..."

"Excuse me? Are you really lecturing me on how I take care of my friend? If you didn't notice I wrapped my arms around her and made sure she stayed in her seat while she blacked out. **HONEST-FUCKING-LY** , you barely know her or me and you think you can just waltz in and tell me everything I'm doing wrong... you're such an asshole!"

"He's a hot asshole," you managed to speak softly but, since you were feeling like shit you didn't put much effort into caring.

"[ Name ], this is serious... you freaking passed out but, I'm just so happy you're okay!" your friend runs out to the spot where you were sitting and squeezes you.

" Hey! You! Blondie with the eyebrows!"

" My name is Arthur."

You smile, he seems like he has a sweet heart. All of a sudden you have the best idea EVER.

"Hey Artie, you better hurry up and ask me for my number because I'm getting tired and I wanna go home."

You see a slight smirk on his face as he hands you his phone to put your number in. While on his phone you decide to put your name as:

 **CURSING GIRL**

You also take a picture of your self giving the fuck finger. Happy with your work you give him back his phone and stand up. You steal a quick hug from him and notice how soft his flannel is. Also you noticed how nicely toned his chest was under his shirt.

Now that everyone had said their goodbyes you and [ friend's name ] skip off to their car. You smile to yourself excitedly thinking about messaging him tomorrow and getting to know Arthur.

 **HEY GUYS I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAD A HARD TIME DESCRIBING THE PANIC ATTACK BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY HOW I HAVE PANIC ATTACKS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER**


End file.
